lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ailen Uldaren
Ailen Uldaren Ailen Uldaren was a half-Elven female living at the time of the War of the Ring, who became part of the Fellowship and accompanied the others on their journey. 'History' Ailen's father was a Man with distant blood ties to the House of Elrond. Her mother was the sister of the Elven-King Thranduil, thus making her Legolas's cousin. What became of Ailen's mother is not known, and Ailen would only vaguely recall her later in life. Ailen's father raised her until she reached the age of eight, but he was killed when Orcs attacked their village. For the next twenty years, Ailen would live on her own, aided from time to time by the wizard Gandalf, whom she developed a close friendship with. On the day of Bilbo Baggins' eleventy-first birthday, Gandalf passed Ailen on the road. She hailed him, inquiring where he was going and he bade her to come with him to the Shire. During their brief stay in Rivendell while Bilbo's wound healed, Gandalf informed her of her previously unknown Elven heritage and presented her with an Elvish short sword and bow, with a quiver of arrows. Later, in Lothlorien, after the Fellowship lost Gandalf in the Mines of Moria, she revealed her bloodline to the others. Aragorn and Legolas welcomed her as kin, and at her request, taught her some of the Elvish tongue, Sindarin. Ailen participated in the Battle of the Hornburg alongside Haldir of Lorien and suffered some minor wounds which were treated afterwards. After the War of the Ring was over and Sauron defeated, she was given the choice by Elrond, of remaining in Middle Earth with her friends, or journeying to the Undying Lands with her kin, the Elves. Ailen was extremely torn by this decision, but eventually chose to go with Elrond and the other Elves, knowing in her heart, she would see her friends again someday. 'Personality and Appearance' Ailen was the only female member of the Fellowship. She possessed a quick temper and a warrior's spirit, but was calm and level-headed most of the time, often averting arguments or unnecessary violence between parties. Before she set off on the quest with the Fellowship, her only weapons were a staff and a small dagger. When Gandalf told her of her heritage, he gave her Elvish weapons of her own, a sword and a bow and arrows, both light but extremely strong. She was at first reluctant to take them up, but laid aside her staff and did so, embracing the Elven blood that flowed within her. When she chose to go to the Undying Lands, she did so partly for Elrond, whom she had great respect for, and had come to love as a father, helping to lessen the pain he felt at his daughter Arwen's choice of mortality. Ailen was fluent in Sindarin, thanks to Aragorn and Legolas' teachings. Ailen inherited much from her Elf ancestors, including the ability to survive harsh natural conditions. When crossing the mountains, while Legolas walked on top of the snow, and the others were up to their waists in it, Ailen only sank in up to her ankles. Ailen had long dark brown hair and green eyes and most often wore a green tunic with a brown belt, leggings and boots. She also wore a black cape with a golden leaf brooch, alternating it with her gray Lorien cloak and Elven mallorn leaf brooch.